


Child, Monster, Villain, King

by Brittlejoker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittlejoker/pseuds/Brittlejoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem exploring Loki from child through to the end of Thor 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child, Monster, Villain, King

My Mother and Father are here to console,

telling me and brother scary stories from this scroll.

Of Frost Giants and Dark Elves with hearts like coal,

Me and Thor will defeat them; that is our goal.

**Father, Mother, Brother, Whole**

I always thought my happiness would last,

Yet this distance between me and Odin is now so vast,

And while I sit here with my dear mother on the grass,

I lament over what has gone so wrong in my past,

**Indifferent, Mother, Fool, Outcast**

It had always been said I was “Cold as Snow”

And with tears to my eyes and I now always know

Why Odin’s affection to Thor he did not show

To this _monster;_ this disgusting creature of woe.

**Liar, Mother, Oaf, Foe**

Though many think my mind has been… marred,

I am not a “son” that a “father” can simply discard.

While in this cage accompanied by a SHIELD Guard,

In my heart I know I’m the rightful ruler of Midgard

**Wicked, Mother, Idiot, Scarred**

As the path to redemption is not always clear,

In this prison I wonder if, perhaps, my turn is near.

Though in my heart I feel that I must adhere,

To my true nature; tricks, magic and a natural sneer.

**Imprisoner, Mother, Unrightful King, Austere**

A time ago part of me had always believed,

That despite my tricks I had more sleeved,

And despite all that Mo-Frigga and I had achieved,

This plan is working out better than I had conceived

**Tyrant, D-Dead, Guard, Deceived**

And here I sit on this mighty chair made of stone,

Odin’s locked away though that is not known,

And poor Little Thor plays house unbeknown.

Now I know; you are always better in life on your own.

**Imprisoned, Dead, Exiled, my Throne**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt of poetry so I hoped you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays!) and a Happy New Year to you all x


End file.
